deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sephiroth VS Vergil
Sephiroth VS Vergil is the 87th episode and Season 4 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!. It features Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII and Vergil from the Devil May Cry series in a battle of the silver-haired and villainous swordsmen. Sephiroth was voiced by Kamran Nikhad and Vergil was voiced by Marc Soskin. Description Season finale! Which grim silver-haired swordsman will be victorious? Interlude Wiz: The great philosopher Plato once said, "The measure of a man is what he does with power". Boomstick: But to these guys, power is the measure of a man. Wiz: Sephiroth, the fearsome one winged angel of Final Fantasy. Boomstick: And Vergil, the half demon son of Sparda from Devil May Cry. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sephiroth Wiz: Through the millenia, legends were passed of a source of unlimited energy: the Promised Land. Unfortunately, all hope of finding this sacred ground had been lost. Until the Shinra Electric Power Company excavated the remains of a being believed to hail from the very land they sought. Boomstick: They called this weird, naked, purple lady Jenova and thought that if they could bring her back to life, she could help them find the Promised Land. But apparently, they just didn't have any Phoenix Downs. Wiz: If they couldn't resurrect a being who could lead them to the Promised Land, Shinra decided they would simply create their own. After many experiments in fusing Jenova's cells with those of a human's, they finally found their savior. His name was Sephiroth. Boomstick: With hair like that, it's no wonder he was created in a lab! Look at how majestic that mane is. Wiz: According to Final Fantasy lore, Sephiroth has to use an entire bottle of shampoo and conditioner every single time he bathes. Boomstick: Why do you know that? Did you join his fan club or something? Wiz: Uh, for research! But Shinra wasn't interested in Sephiroth for his hair, instead, he was an essential part of their SOLDIER program. Boomstick: Wait, wait. This electric company has their own private military? I'd hate to miss a payment with those guys. Especially if they sent Seph after me. I mean, look at the ridiculously long sword he keeps with him! That's his Masamune. This 7' 2" behemoth of a blade is a lot like the Nodachi swords they used back in Feudal Japan. But instead of wielding something long with two hands like those, Sephiroth only needs one. Wiz: Even that speaks nothing of his effectiveness as a warrior. Boomstick: Yeah, you know when people spread legends of someone, they usually make him out to be even better than he really is? It's the total opposite with Sephiroth. Wiz: With his superhuman speed, strength, and durability, Sephiroth was instrumental in ensuring Shinra's victory in the Wutai war, conquering the last free nation on the planet, he returned home a legend. Boomstick: But all those warm, fuzzy feelings of victory didn't last long. While on a mission to the town of Nibelheim, Sephiroth found a bunch of books on the Jenova project. That's when he discovered he was a secret science project the whole time. Wiz: The truth crushed Sephiroth and drove him mad. In a rage, he ahnnialated Nibelheim, but was stopped by a mercenary named Cloud Strife. Sephiroth was impaled by the Buster sword and fell... to his death. Boomstick: Oh. Well, that's disappointing... which is what I would've said, if Sephiroth hadn't been dropped into a hole in the ground that led him to the giant Windows screensaver called the Lifestream. Sephiroth: I will never be a memory. Boomstick: Why does he sound so bored? Vergil Wiz: 2000 years ago, a violent mutiny transpired in the Underworld. The demon warrior Sparda apparently had a change of heart and decided to turn to the side of good. He single-handedly vanquished the Underworld's leader, and sealed himself and the hellish realm away from Earth. Boomstick: Either way, he snuck out of hell to hang out for a couple decades, knock up this chick named Eva, and then die. Wiz: Sparda's relationship with Eva spawned two half-demon twin brothers. You may already know the younger of the two, Dante. Boomstick: Oh yeah, he fought that witch chick. Wiz: But the eldest and potentially deadliest of the two was named Vergil. Boomstick: Vergil and his baby bro Dante were rivals from pretty much the moment they popped out of the old mom-mobile. Dante was a goofball, Vergil was serious. Dante hated being a demon, Vergil loved it. It's that odd couple thing. Wiz: But then one fateful day, in an act of vengeance against Sparda's family, a group of rogue demons separated the two brothers and killed their mother. Vergil was believed to be dead. But in reality, Vergil was setting out on his own path to seek his father's power in order to protect his loved ones from danger. Boomstick: But he'd never say that out loud. Besides, Vergil's 100% equipped to be a butt-kicking demon slayer. As a half-demon, Vergil can jump several times his own height, move at supersonic speeds, and heal himself quickly. Like that Wolverine guy, but better. He can tough out getting stabbed through the lungs, intestines, the heart, body parts I'm pretty sure most people need. Wiz: Not if my experiment has anything to say about it... Boomstick: What was that? Wiz: I said not if Vergil's abilities have anything to say about it! Boomstick: Well, sadly for the demons who don't know their future ruler yet, Vergil also happens to carry some weapons on hand, including his spiffy katana called tomato. Wiz: Yamato. Boomstick: Eh. Now, I know it doesn't look like much, but this sword can supposedly cut through anything, even dimensions. Which kinda makes sense, cause Yamato is the exact thing Sparda used to seal off the demon world in the first place. And he keeps that blade at his side closer than I keep a handle of whiskey. Vergil: It would be fun to fight with the Prince of Darkness. If my father did it, I should be able to do it too! Death Battle (Cues One-Winged Devil - Therewolf Media) Vergil is just walking along, minding his own business, until he stops and notices Sephiroth behind him. Sephiroth speaks to him. Sephiroth: Hmm.. you are powerful. I can see it. Vergil turns around towards Sephiroth. Vergil: Who are you? Sephiroth: Your despair. Sephiroth readies Masamune charges towards Vergil, preparing to attack. FIGHT! The battle begins with Vergil and Sephiroth repeatedly clashing blades, with Vergil successfully repelling Sephiroth. When Sephiroth charges again after being forced back, Vergil teleports and switches to Beowulf, and attempts to strike Sephiroth with a diving kick. In return, Sephiroth uses Wall to block the attack, before following up by using Shadow Flare on an airborne and vulnerable Vergil. Vergil is knocked back by the attack, but is no worse for wear, and the two begin speeding around the battlefield while repeatedly clashing with their attacks, with Vergil switching between Yamato and Beowulf partway through. Eventually, Sephiroth gets the upper hand with Masamune's superior reach and stabs Vergil through the chest, prompting him to teleport away. Vergil: Okay, you're strong. Vergil then prepares to draw Yamato again. Vergil: But are you fast enough? Vergil dashes towards Sephiroth at blinding speeds, getting behind Sephiroth right as he begins to charge, slashing the One-Winged Angel. He then follows up with a Judgement Cut. Vergil: Don't move. The attack harms Sephiroth, tearing off some of the skin around his chest and causing him to start bleeding. Sephiroth: Ngh.. I suppose it can't be helped. Sephiroth sprouts a single wing and then causes multiples of himself to appear, and they all charge at Vergil. As he's clashing with one, Yamato goes through the copy's Masamune, confirming that they are illusions, which disappear when Vergil lands a good hit on one. He looks around as the copies fly around him. Vergil: They're fake? Three Sephiroths jump towards Vergil. Vergil: Stop wasting my time. As Vergil says this, he enters Devil Trigger and uses another Judgement Cut to destroy the illusions at the same time. He then proceeds to clash blades with yet more illusions, once more utilizing both Beowulf and Yamato. He then looks around and sees yet MORE illusions flying around him. Vergil: You're going down! Vergil then uses his Summoned Swords in conjunction with his weapons to once again fight the horde of illusions, even repelling multiple of them at once. Once his Summoned Swords run out, he looks to see YET MORE illusions charging at him. Growing tired of it, he uses Judgement Cut End to dispatch of all of them. As he does this, the real Sephiroth re-emerges, having healed himself during the distraction, and then proceeds to reveal Supernova. Sephiroth: Behold the truth! Noticing the sudden shift around him, Vergil turns around. Vergil: What is that!? Sephiroth: Super.. nova. As Sephiroth explains his plan, the scene shifts to a Final Fantasy 7-esque cutscene showing the Supernova in action, with Vergil appearing in the party menu with 9999/9999 HP and Devil Trigger. It also uses Final Fantasy 7's cutscene for Supernova. Sephiroth: I saw you could pierce the fabric of our dimension, so I cast an illusion to disguise this. Witness oblivion! At Sephiroth's behest, the Supernova begins burning away at Vergil. As he's burning, he reaches for Yamato and slices his way out of the dimension. Vergil: I'm.. free. Vergil breathes a sigh of relief on escaping Supernova, but is then impaled by Sephiroth, who begins to lift Vergil up into the air via his sword. As this happens, Vergil drops his sword and sheath, too weak to do anything else due to the damage taken from Supernova. Sephiroth: Hmph... So you are. Sephiroth then slices Vergil in half, ending the Dark Angel's life. KO! Results Boomstick: Mmm... extra crispy. Wiz: These two were extremely powerful swordsmen, but Sephiroth's cunning and stronger abilities led to his victory. Boomstick: Wait a minute. I thought the lore said Vergil's sword cut cut through anything! Why didn't it cut through Sephiroth's sword? Wiz: Yamato was a unique weapon, but its legend clearly exaggerated. On multiple occasions it's clashed with Dante's blade and even a common rocket launcher without cutting through either, and sometimes required an exuberant amount of force to cut through tougher materials. But let's discuss the REAL facts. Boomstick: Like strength! With Beowulf, Vergil could do 720 million newtons, right? But there aren't a lot of good Sephi strength feats to compare. Wiz: First, let's compare Sephiroth to a fellow 1st Class SOLDIER who had also been experimented on with Jenova's Cells... Zack Fair. Boomstick: Remember him? He's the Not-Cloud guy who fought that giant dragon. Wiz: At his peak, Zack could cut through a large metal door with one swing, seemingly with most of his strength. Given the size and width of the door, this feat's sheer strength comes out to 980 million newtons. Boomstick: And Seph was way stronger than Zack! In fact, look at their strength stats when they fought that dragon! Sephiroth was three and a half times stronger than Zack! Wiz: Putting Sephiroth's strength at over 3 billion newtons. That's almost as must force as thirty Hiroshima bombs. Boomstick: Strength isn't everything, though. Vergil was technically faster than Sephi, but Sephiroth has handled people of similar speeds before. Plus, Sephiroth could survive plenty of hits because his healing power is broken. Wiz: The capabilities of Vergil's healing factor was nearly unprecedented, but it had its limits. In contrast, Sephiroth's healing abilities were only limited by his pool of magic... which is unlimited. Boomstick: Well, he also had to take some time to cast each healing spell, but that's why he distracted Vergil with his illusions. Wiz: We know Vergil was susceptible to illusionary and mental attacks, as it's happened to him multiple times and even lead to his in-canon demise. Boomstick: And Sephiroth's illusions could hide his ultimate technique. Yeah, Vergil's healing was pretty awesome, but it was never gonna hold up to an exploding sun to the face. Wiz: Vergil put up a good fight, but he could not match Sephiroth's superior strength, magic and techniques. Boomstick: Looks like this devil's cried for the last time. Wiz: The Winner is Sephiroth. Trivia * This is the first Season Finale that features two antagonists/villains fighting against each other. * This is the 4th fight to have been a One Minute Melee before it was a Death Battle, the other 3 being Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Natsu VS Ace and Lucario VS Renamon. * Coincidentally, One Minute Melee's rematch between Vergil and Sephiroth aired only four days before this episode has been officially announced. ** Thus, technically, this is would also be the "5th" fight to have been a One Minute Melee before it was a Death Battle and also the "second" fight that was a One Minute Melee before becoming a Death Battle that happened after Hyper Gauge left ScrewAttack. ** This is the fifth time that a battle that was a One Minute Melee and Death Battle had different results. *** For future reference, we will not be counting the rematch as an individual fight (should another Death Battle be One Minute Melee before it was a Death Battle) *This is the first Devil May Cry VS Final Fantasy fight. *This is the second appearance of a Devil May Cry character in Death Battle and the third time for Final Fantasy. *This battle may have been made to commemorate the Final Fantasy VII remake. *Coincidentally, the Devil May Cry HD Collection was revealed a couple days after the battle was announced. *Like Link VS Cloud and Yang VS Tifa, in-game bars from Final Fantasy VII were used toward the end of the fight. Unique to this episode was Vergil's health being shown along with his Devil Trigger gauge. *Unlike Dante VS Bayonetta, this episode actually showcased some footage and panels from DmC: Devil May Cry, which is from a separate continuity from the original series. This may have been done due to Vergil's brief appearance in the original series. *Despite Force Edge being listed in Vergil's Arsenal, the weapon is never shown in his battle. *This is the first time a Final Fantasy character wins a Death Battle. Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Season Finale Category:Death battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights made for commemoration